


An Excuse for a Kiss

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: Under the Mistletoe [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: Fenris finds Hawke standing under the mistletoe at the estate.





	An Excuse for a Kiss

Hawke lifted her eyes to bundle of green leaves hanging from the doorway.

“What’s this?” Fenris asked as he climbed the stairs and crossed the landing towards her.

She shrugged, her robe threatening to slide from one shoulder, “This odd floral arrangement seems to have made its way into the house.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

Fenris put a hand on her waist, pulling her body close to his. “If I’m not mistaken, that’s mistletoe.”

“I think you’re right.” Hawke wrapped her arms around the elf’s slender frame. “You know what they say about mistletoe.”

“I am aware.”

“And?”

“I don’t need a plant as an excuse to kiss you, Hawke,” he said as he placed a finger under her chin, tilting it upwards, “but I’ll take it.”

He leaned down until his lips found hers, full and soft. They stayed like that for a few moments until their passions got the better of them, mouths seeking exposed flesh, hands grasping at clothing. Fenris let out a low throaty moan before picking up Hawke in his arms and carrying her into the bedroom.

The wooden door slammed shut and the bundle of leaves fell to floor forgotten.


End file.
